


Try Again

by PhoenixAngel7



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAngel7/pseuds/PhoenixAngel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a miscarriage and going through counseling, the reader in this story is ready to try again to have a child with her husband, Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again

    One of the first thoughts you had while walking down the aisle and locking eyes with Steve was, “God, I can’t wait to have kids with that man.” You thought about it even more on your honeymoon. You imagined that they would have his sunny blonde locks and hopefully his baby blue eyes and that their skin would be a mixture of the two of you. You wanted both a daughter and son. You imagined your future son crawling around the house and finding daddy’s shield and attempting to use it as a sled down the stairs before daddy would be the hero that he is and stop him from hurting himself. You also imagined Steve letting your future daughter paint his nails pink and having tea parties with her because she so kindly asked with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

Yes, you imagined it all.

But what you didn’t imagine, was the possibility of being so close to it yet and then having it ripped away from you. You had jumped for joy when that white stick read positive but then felt like burying yourself in the ground when the doctor told you that you had had a miscarriage. Steve looked at the doctor in complete shock and reached over to grasp your hand tightly. You saw the way his eyes watered and how he would not let the tears spill. Steve on the other hand, saw the way you fell to the ground on your knees, arms wrapped around your stomach, crying, “No, no! I want my baby back!”

   That day had left you both scarred. The four months after that you barely ate, spoke to anyone, or even left the house. Steve had coped the best way that he could by talking to the Avengers about it and even talking to a therapist. It was something you did only on the fifth month. That month you cried your heart out and revealed all your fears about having another baby to the therapist.

“A miscarriage is very traumatizing,” she had told you one meeting. “I understand why you wouldn’t want another child. The last thing a new mother wants is to bring pain to a child that didn’t have the chance to the see the world. But know that what happened is not your fault. If there are no medical reasons that prevent you from having a child, then you should try again when you’re ready.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to…” you whispered, clutching the tissues in your hands tightly.

“(Name), I know things seem hopeless now but they’re not. If you really don’t want to do it but still find yourself wanting to have kids, then adoption would be great for you. Just don’t rush into anything, okay?” She reached over to place a hand on your shoulder, causing you to look into her eyes. “Losing a child is devastating but don’t let this change you and make you think the world is unforgiving. It’s not. The world isn’t as bad as you think.”

     Conversations like that had slowly helped you recover. You got out of the house more often and called up your friends to reconnect with them. They were more than happy to help you return to your cheerful self. Your Avenger pals even visited you at home and Tony said that if your workplace ever got too stressful for you, that you’d always have a spot at Stark Industries. You thanked him many times and gladly took him up on the offer since your boss had sent you an ugly email telling you that five months was more than enough recovery time.

        By New Years, you had begun thinking about having children again.

♦♦♦Three Months After New Years♦♦♦

“Steve?” you said as you walked into the living room.

You found your husband reading the newspaper on the couch, iPod connected to the stereo system and playing some 1940’s music. Every once in a while you’d catch him listening to Macklemore or Lady Gaga but when he really wanted to relax, he listened to music from his time.

“Yes, dear? Is something wrong?” he asked, putting his paper aside and looking into your eyes worriedly. You sat on the couch next to him and he put his arm around your shoulders so that you could lay your head on his chest. His thumb rubbed circles on your shoulder. “What’s on your mind, kitten?”

“I was thinking…” you began timidly, voice soft.

“About?”

“About us…..” You paused. “Can we….try again?”

He pulled back just slightly to look in your eyes. He thought he had heard you wrong. Trying again for another baby had come up in conversations once or twice but never had you come up to him to ask about it. Steve was shocked and of course worried that you were only doing this for him since he still wanted children.

“Honey, are you sure? If you’re not ready we don’t have to.”

You shook your head. “I am sure. It’s been a year and I’ve managed to cope with everything. Now I’m telling you, Steve, that I’m ready to try again.”

He looked into your eyes some more to look for any signs of doubt or uncertainty but found nothing.

“Okay sweetie,” he said, kissing your forehead. “We’ll try again.”

♦♦♦Next Weekend♦♦♦

Steve had removed your clothes like they were made of pure silk and should be handled with great care. After your body was fully exposed to him, he ran his fingertips softly over your smooth skin. His fingertips brushed gently over your stomach, causing you to giggle. It made a smile appear on his face. He leaned forward, his eyelashes tickling your cheeks and with his lips slightly bumping with yours.

“Just kiss me....please…” you whispered, wanting so badly to feel his lips against yours.

“Well, since you said please,” he smirked.

He closed the small gap between your lips and pressed his lips to yours in a feverish kiss. His tongue moved skillfully over yours and caused you to let out small moans in between kisses. Steve’s hands slid up the mattress so that they could lock with yours and then further slid them up so that he could pin your hands above your head. He then pulled back and peppered kisses down your neck to the top of  your breasts.

You bit your lower lip, only to have them part with a short gasp. His fingertips ran down your sides in feathery touches. His hands took a strong hold over your hips, his thumbs rubbing circles over your hipbones. You closed your eyes and waited in anticipation, keeping your hands above your head and gripping the bars on the headboard above.

“It’s been so long since we’ve been this passionate,” he murmured against the skin of your breasts.

“I k-know-!” you gasped, back arching.

You felt his mouth over your hardened nipples; biting and sucking with his tongue running over it. His grip on your hips tightened and you ran your fingers through his blonde locks, pressing his head closer to you and moving your hand up across your neck to above your head where you could grab a fistful of the bedsheets. You felt your body become prickled with exciting energy and your knees trembled slightly as his hand moved downwards in between your thighs. Steve glanced up at you, a sly smile gracing his lips when he heard you gasp because his fingers had brushed up against your clit.

“S-Steve you tease…” you whimpered, face becoming flushed.

“Hmmm….” he hummed. “How am I a tease? Isn’t this what you want?”

He leaned forward, his lips bumping against yours but never quite touching as his fingers moved faster. His other hand laced with yours to keep it pinned above your head. Your nails dug into his flesh but he didn’t mind. Seeing you being completely submissive underneath him was worth any nail marks you left on him.

“I-It’s….It’s….”

“It’s what?” he asked, stopping his movements. But he still had his fingers pressed hard against your clit.

“N-No…!” you whimpered. “P-Please...don’t stop.”

“Then tell me. What is it?”

“It’s what I want but—” you stopped short, only to let out a soft, high pitched moan. Steve had started moving his thumb in slow, circular motions over your clit.

“But what, darling?” he asked, smirk on his face.

“B-But I want more….” you moaned.

“More?”

“Y-Yes…”

He looked over your flushed face and gave you a quick kiss before moving down and spreading your legs apart. You bit your lower lip and grabbed hold of the bedsheets, a loud, “Oh!” leaving your lips when he licked over your clit. While his tongue moved over your clit, he rubbed his thumb over your entrance before sliding in his index finger. He curled his finger, making you moan and softly call out his name. He added a second finger and increased speed. Steve sat back on his ankles so that he could see the way your pink painted lips opened to let every gasp and moan escape. If this kept up, you would most likely reach your climax. Steve being very observant, realized this so he stopped and chuckled when he heard your whine.

“Don’t pout,” he smiled, giving you a quick peck to your lips.

“I can’t help it when I want more…”

And more you received.

      Steve didn’t leave you waiting any longer and positioned himself at your entrance, pushing in slowly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, your moans being muffled. Steve began to rock his hips slowly and reached to lift each of your legs up higher so that you could wrap them around his waist. One hand grabbed his hair while the other ran up and down his back, your nails digging into his skin. Steve grunted near your ear as he picked up speed, later playfully biting your earlobe when you let out a high pitched moan. He moved harder and deeper and with each thrust you could feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge. Your heart was pounding and by now the two of you were breathing heavily.

“F-Fuck…” you gasped.

You arched your back off the bed to feel him go deeper.

“Please don’t stop,” you moaned softly.

Steve could only respond with a nod. He too, was close. He kept moving at his pace; only moving harder. His lips roamed your neck and jawline, leaving open mouthed kisses all over. His lips found yours in a heated kiss but was quickly broken when you screamed out his name. You dug your nails into his back and moved your hips gently to ride out your orgasm. Steve’s orgasm followed yours and he had moaned out your name. When you had both come down from your climaxes, Steve pulled out and lied down by your side. He wrapped his arms around you to bring you close to him.

“I’m so glad you were able to do this,” he whispered, kissing your temple softly. “Just remember that whatever happens, you don’t have to go through it alone. I’m here for you, (Name).”

“I know,” you whispered back, small smile on your face. “And thank you so much, Steve. I love you.”

“I love you too, (Name).”

     

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made by someone from dA and I hope they enjoyed it


End file.
